Hastings and Fields
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Spencer Hastings has always been the leader, the smart one, the mature one, the A-student and all of that so what she's been feeling for almost a year now is something completely new.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Hastings and Fields**

**( Spencer + Emily = LOVE! )**

**Spencer Hastings has always been the leader, the smart one, the mature one, the A-student and all of that so what she's been feeling for almost a year now is something completely new.**

What's this new thing Spencer is feeling? Love, love for someone she knows so well. No, it's not Toby or Wren or any other man for that matter.

It's her best friend Emily Fields.

Yes, it's true that Spencer never thought she was lesbian or even bi, though she now feels that she is bi.

She isn't a lesbian. What she had with Toby was real even if things didn't end very good for that relationship.

How did Spencer's crush on Emily begin? It was during a small girl-night in Emily's new apartment. Spencer remember it as though it had been only yesterday.

It had only been Spencer and Emily that time because Hanna spent the weekend with Caleb over in Ravenswood and Aria was on vacation in Italy with Ezra.

_**Flashback to girl-night in Emily's apartment:**_

On the table is a bottle of wine and a bag of chips.

Some random chick flick is on the TV, but Spencer and Emily doesn't pay much attention to the movie.

More than half of the wine is gone from the bottle and both women seems kinda drunk or semi-drunk.

Spencer and Emily are on the couch, side by side or very close actually. Spencer has her head against Emily's shoulder, some of Emily's hair reach down over Spencer's nose.

"Em...your hair smells really nice..." mumbles Spencer in a slurred voice.

"Spence, did you just make a comment about my hair? No more alcohol for you tonight, girl." says Emily with a teasing smile.

"I'm sorry, but the smell of your hair, us cuddled up like this...it's very romantic and I feel a little turned on." says Spencer.

"Wanna destroy my thing with Paige by makin' me cheat on her with you?" says Emily in a mature calm tone.

"No, of course not. I know how much you and Paige love each other." says Spencer.

"Awww, Spencer! You are such a good person." says Emily.

Spencer and Emily kiss each other. It's just a friend-kiss, but it still gets Spencer's heart go wild.

Of course she hides her feelings so Emily won't notice what the kiss does to her.

"Em, you are the best friend I could ever ask for. No matter what, you are so nice, sweet, friendly and really good. That's why I as well as Aria, Hanna and Paige like you so much." says Spencer.

_**End of flashback!**_

Right now at this very moment, Spencer is in her car on the way over to Emily.

Oh yeah, Emily and Paige are still dating and very much in love. It's just that Spencer need some time with Emily. Simply being in the same room as Emily makes the day better.

"I hope I don't walk in on something..." says Spencer to herself. "Em and Paige could be in the middle of..."

Spencer does her best to shake off that thought.

It's a fact that since Emily moved out from her parents' house and got her own apartment, she and Paige has spent as much as possible of their free time making love.

Aria, Spencer and Hanna has barely seen Em and Paige the past 4 months.

15 minutes later, Spencer gently ring the door bell to Emily's apartment.

"Hi, Spence!" says Emily with her cute smile as she open the door.

"Hi, Em! Can I come in for a while? I don't wanna stop you from doin' stuff with Paige or something." says Spencer.

"No fear, Spencie. Paige is at work and will not be here for at least 5 hours so please come in and make yourself at home." says Emily.

"Nice..." is all that Spencer can come up with to say at the moment. Her heart beats so fast with joy.

"You want some tea...or maybe some more powerful stuff...? I happen to have a few bottles of old 1922 Italian wine that I've saved for a nice Spemily-moment like this." says Emily.

"Uh...what the hell is Spemily?" says a very confused Spencer.

"The cute little combo-name for Spencer / Emily friendship-pairing." says Emily.

"Oh, I see..." says Spencer.

"Hm, so...wine or tea?" says Emily.

"Just tea, thank you." says Spencer.

"Okay. Tea and bacon-sandwiches in a few." says Emily as she head into the kitchen.

After only about 2 minutes, Emily return to the room with French tea and bacon sandwiches.

For nearly 2 hours after that, Spencer and Emily hang out and talk about everything and nothing.

When in bed that night, Spencer dream about Emily.

About dancing with her on a huge white marble dance-floor, about going on a date with her, about having a romantic dinner for 2 with her and about simply being her girlfriend.

Spencer knows that all of that probably never will happen. Even so, it's still a nice sweet dream. Much better than the nightmares about the past back when -A was around and made life a hell.

Thank God that all that is over. No more -A.

It's almost 3 years since the whole crap with -A finally came to an end.

The end of the A-Team became a new beginning for Spencer, Emily, Hanna, Aria and Paige.

Now they can focus on the good things in life.

"Spencie, you are my girl." says Emily in Spencer's dream.

"Yes, yes I am!" says Spencer.

In the dream they are on a beach in Spain.

Spencer wrap her arms around Emily's waist and they dance around in the sunshine on the big beach.

Both of them are wearing bikini. Spencer's is black and Emily's is pink.

In the morning ( or 5 hours later, if ya wish ), Spencer wake up as the first early bit of morning-sun hit her face.

"Ah, dang!" says Spencer. "I who had such a sweet freakin' dream, goin' all the way with Em on a beach. For once I wish it wasn't morning yet."

Spencer get up and put on her best skinny jeans, a dark-red tank top and her new shoes.

After a quick breakfast she grab her black briefcase and head to work.

7 weeks later a very sad crying Emily show up at Spencer's house.

"Awww, Em! What's happened...? I'm here for you." says Spencer.

"It's...it's about...Paige. She broke up with me, Spence. Why? I thought she was in love with me, that I was her Em forever." says Emily through her tears.

Spencer gently pull Emily into a nice soft hug and does her best, trying to comfort her.

Spencer hasn't seen Emily cry this much since the day Maya was killed.

"So, so...things will be good again, I know it. Remember that I'm here and that I'll never leave." says Spencer in a sweet calm tone.

"Thanks so much, Spence...for being here for me and such. You are a very sweet BFF. Mmmm." whisper Emily as she stop crying.

The 2 friends look straight into each other's beautiful eyes.

"Em." says Spencer.

"Spence." says Emily.

Suddenly out of the blue, Spencer pull Emily super-close and gives her a romantic kiss on the mouth.

Emily put her hands on Spencer's shoulders and kiss back with the same heat and passion.

The next summer, Emily and Spencer are in Emily's apartment.

"Emily..." says Spencer.

"Is something wrong?" says Emily.

"No." says Spencer with a small cute laugh.

"Good." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Emily Fields, you are very sweet, super-cute and totally adorable. When I'm with you my life seems so bright and nice. I can't be without you. Please, will you become my wife?" says Spencer.

"Yes, yes of course I will." says Emily with a huge smile.

Spencer open her purse and slowly pull out a gold ring with five purple gem-stones on it.

"You'll always be my Em." says Spencer as she gently slide the ring onto Emily's finger.

"I'll be your sweet Em forever, baby." says Emily in a soft romantic tone.

**The End.**


End file.
